Wonderful Vacation
by SummerRain9
Summary: It's Now Rated R! For good reasoning. I warned you, so you can't yell at me if it offends you.
1. Thanks Lilly

Author's Note  
  
Hey guys, this is my first Princess Diaries FanFiction and the first one I've ever posted here. So please do review for me! Thanks! My story may have some minor sexual stuff in it in further chapters, I'm giving you a warning now! Swearing may also be in the story! I don't own the characters, Meg Cabot does!  
  
Here's the background information on my story. It'll be done in Mia's POV, Mia's Diary, Michael's POV, and No one's POV.  
  
Its summer and Mia and Michael haven't gotten together. Everything else is the same. She sent the cards, he showed her the computer program, but she never went to the dance, so they never got together!  
  
Chapter One – Thanks Lilly  
  
June 25th- Lilly's room (Mia's Dairy)  
Okay, so Lilly's up to something!! I just wish don't know what it is! See here's the thing my mom, phoned an talked to the Dr.Moscovitz's to see if I could spend the next seven days or more at their house because mom and Mr.G are leaving on a vaction. Dad and Grandmere are back in Genovia, mom got me out of my contract by telling dad, I'm moving to Genovia when I'm done highschool, so until then I get to spend my summers in New York. (Go mom!). And the Moscovitz's said I could stay with them because even if their in Florida, Lilly and Michael would be home. Which I thought would be fun. Lilly and me partying it up and Michael walking around with no shirt on. But here's what happened when I got to the door: Firstly Michael answered the door.  
(Michael) "Hey Mia. Why are you here?"  
(Me) "I'm supposed to be. Your parents told my mom I could spend the next seven days or more here."  
(Michael) "Really? Weird, no one told me."  
(Me) "Oh well, Lilly knows.)  
(Michael) "Are you sure? She's not here."  
(Me) "She's not here? Where is she?"  
(Michael, taking my duffel bag from me, and walking inside) "She went with Boris and his family to Russia on vacation."  
(Me, following him inside) "Great! Now where am I supposed to stay?! I guess I could always phone Tina; ask her if I can stay there."  
(Michael) "Or you could stay here; you can have Lilly's room."  
(Me) "It's just you and me."  
(Michael) "You noticed hey...." Now see for some strange reason Michael set down my duffel bag and moved closer to me. This made me blush; so I excused myself and ran to Lilly's room. I said I was going to phone Tina ask her. I swear for a brief moment, it looked like Michael was looked sad at the idea of me leaving. Need to phone Tina!  
  
Michael's POV  
_ Dam almost kissed her. Why does she run away from me? I want her to stay here; she can't go to Tina's!_ "Got to listen." Michael ran to his room and carefully picked up the receiver.  
"Is Tina home?" I hear Mia ask the person on the other end.  
"Yes, hold on a moment please." Replied, I'm guessing one of Tina's parents; it sounded like her dad.  
"Sure, no problem." _Err, stop waiting. I hope Mia can't stay with Tina. If Mia has no choice but to stay here, maybe I can finally tell her how I feel or at least see if she cares back in some form. She didn't believe my computer program. Maybe Lilly was wrong though and she wasn't the one who sent those cards.  
_ "Hello?" Yes, Tina, say no she can't!  
"Hey, Tina."  
"Oh! Hey, Mia. How are you?"  
"I'm okay. I have a question to ask you. Lilly left on vacation with Boris, so can I stay at your house for a week or more?"  
"Oh, that's right your parents left didn't they? I'm so sorry though, I'm leaving tonight on vacation with my family. Annual family vacation. I'll be gone two weeks."  
"Okay, I guess I'll just stay here with Michael than." Yes!! Hahahaha. Do my happy dance. Oh yeah. Mia gets to stay here for a week. Wow!  
** CLICK**  
  
Mia's POV

_Maybe Tina's in on Lilly's scheme here too._  
"Don't you and your family usually go in August on vacation though?"  
"Dad moved it up this year." She has to be in own it!  
"What's wrong with staying with Michael by yourself anyways?" Tina asked me! _Come on like she doesn't know.  
_ "Well you know, I like him! I just might say something stupid like tell him again. Since my cards didn't work!"  
"I still stick by my belief that, that computer program wasn't a joke."  
"It had to be!"  
"Well, Lilly's house does have a bathroom you can always run too. Or you can run to Lilly's room."  
"Yeah thanks, that's helpful."  
"You'll be fine. But I got to go. We're leaving now. Good luck."  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye."  
CLICK CLICK

_Man this is going to be one long week. Time to go tell Michael. I'm so sure he's going to be happy about it! _


	2. Michael Prepares

Michael's POV

"So, Mia are you planning on staying or leaving?" I said from the couch. My (not yet) beautiful princess walked out of Lilly's room and into the living room.  
'Staying I guess. Tina's family is taking their vacation earlier this year." She said with a little cute sigh as she sat down on the couch. I had no idea I was that repulsive to her. She didn't sound like she wanted to be with me to much.  
"Don't sound so sad about it." I said a little hurt (_**I couldn't help it**._) "Do you really hate the idea of staying here with me that much?"  
  
Mia's POV

God if he only knew. "No it's not like that! I just don't understand if Lilly knew I was coming why she would go with Boris."  
"She may have forgotten."  
"I'm her best friend, but you may be right. I kind of doubt it though."  
"Well, why would she do it on purpose?" Maybe she knows I like you and she wants me to tell you! So she left me here with no choice but to stay.  
"She may have her own reasons for it Michael, but it doesn't matter, I'm here now!"  
"What reason would she have? Give me one example!"  
"Maybe, she knows I like you and she wants us to stop being idiots and get together. So she left, and made sure I had no reason but to stay here with you!" **_OH MY FUCKING GOD_** I didn't just say that out loud did I? I'm turning so red, I can feel it!!!  
  
Michael's POV

Did she mean that or was it a mean joke? Maybe she knew I liked her and said it as a mean joke. AS in HA-HA Michael you can't get me because you're an idiot. **–Mental Note: Close JAW-  
** "Excuse me Mia, but what?"  
"Nothing. I didn't say anything." And there she goes running off to the bathroom. I need to know if she meant it! _Fuck me_! I've got an idea  
  
No One's POV

Instead of following Mia to the bathroom and knocking down the door, Michael went to the kitchen.

_June 25th, Moscovitz's Bathroom (Mia's Diary)  
_How could I have said that out loud? I'm such a fucking idiot. Next time I want to fuck something up, I would rather fuck up Michael (in the sexually sense of course, **-bad thoughts Mia, BAD-**) but I mean come on; Michael must be wishing I would vanish right now. Maybe I could just go and tell him I was joking. But I wasn't and I don't want to take it back anymore!  
Okay I'm guessing Michael is in the kitchen because I can hear cupboard doors being opened and closed. I hear him talking on the phone too. Great, he probably called Lars so he would take me away. I don't understand why I'm such an idiot!

No One's POV

Michael finished cooking the dinner he prepared for Mia, just as there was a knock at the door!  
"Hey Lars, thanks."  
"No problem. I promise it's the right size! It'll fit her...snug like a bug!" Lars handed me a box.  
"Great. Talk to you later." Michael shut the door as soon as he had seen that Lars was in the elevator, and then headed towards the bathroom.  
  
Michael's POV

"Mia, I don't want to come in, or you to out yet! Could you just put this on for me please?" I asked her when she answered my call at the door. I passed her the dress Lars had just dropped off for me. Her size and everything!  
"It probably won't fit." That's what you think my dear Mia! "I phoned Lars and he went and bought it. Your size and all!"  
"Michael, what are you up too?"  
"I'm making dinner. I'll come back and get you in a few minutes."  
"What am I suppose to do till then?"  
"Get dressed and do you make-up or whatever you want."  
"All right, I'll get dressed" Now all the table needs is a table cloth. Where did mom leave it? Oh right, china cabinet. Even the candles are in there.  
  
No One's POV

Michael stepped back from the table and took a look at it. Pleased with his work, he went to his room to change.  
  
Mia's POV

I can't believe Michael bought this for me. It one of those black dresses, I always wanted. It's a halter top one, without a back. It just covers above my butt! I have to admit to myself I do look good though. I'm not sure I know what Michael's up to though!  
-**Knock Knock-**  
"Mia, dinner's ready. Can I lead you to your table?"


	3. Three Words

Michael's POV

Okay, so I nearly died when Mia walked out of the bathroom. I didn't know Lars bought her a dress that looked like that. I thought it was just a slim black one, but **Dam**! Thank you so much Lars. He is now my number one favorite guy on the planet!  
"Are you okay?" Mia asked, probably because of the fact my mouth was draped wide fucking open, not to mention I was probably staring, _-cough: Down her V-cut, halter: cough-  
_ "Yeah, I'm fine." I said clearing my throat and offering her my arm to lead her to her table.  
"Okay. Thanks!"  
  
Mia's POV

Michael led me out of the bathroom, but I didn't realize the whole house was lit with candles till after I asked him if he was okay. He was staring down my dress. I mean staring. It made me feel all tingly. After making sure he was okay, I took the arm he held out for me, and he lead me to the dinner table that was lit by candles as well.  
"Your chair, Princess." He even pulled out the chair for me. What a sweetheart. I just wanted to grab him and kiss him.  
"Thank you."  
"Veggie burgers and fries. Sorry it's not more romantic. "  
"Oh my god! Michael, its fine. I can't believe you did this." I though Michael was going to sit at the other end of the table; but instead, he sat at the seat right next to mine.  
"Mia, why wouldn't I do it?"  
"I don't know why you would."  
  
Michael's POV

Okay so she doesn't know I love her. Did my computer message just not get through to her?  
"Mia, remember that computer program I made that I showed you?"  
"Yeah. What about it?" After grabbing her hands: away from the food.  
"I meant what it said."  
"_-Cough-_ You did?"  
"**YES!** Oh my god, yes. Yes, I did! Lilly told me, that you were the one who was writing those cards, and I believed her. I was hoping with my computer program it would prove to you I loved you too. I guess she was wrong though, you didn't write the cards."  
"**Yes** I did! Michael I thought you were joking." She wasn't even look at her food now. I think I finally got her attention.  
"No Mia; I wasn't! Were you joking when you wrote what you wrote in those cards?"  
"Fuck no!" I nearly choked to death on air when she swore. Princess Mia swears. I'd never in my life heard her swear.  
"What?!" Than she did the cutest thing in the world. She blushed. I couldn't help but laugh at her.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean too."  
"I was just shocked you swore. I've never heard you swear. It was cute."  
"It was cute?"  
"Tell me again Mia; tell me you meant what you wrote."  
"Yes, I did!"   
After those three simple words, I did what I wanted to do my whole life._** I kissed the Princess of Genovia.**_ Let me tell you. Mia is one hell of a good kisser. I wonder if Kenny ever got to experience the sweetest touch in the world.  
"Mia; I love you!"  
"I love you too!"  
"Be mine till the end of time?"  
"Of course."  
I couldn't resist it. I need another kiss from my **GIRLFRIEND**! Who may I mention is spending the next seven days or more here.


	4. Sexual Fustrations

_Author's Note: Okay, the sexual stuff begins. It will become more sexual soon. Warning now! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been busy with work and Grad! I'm always on the run right now! Krimsons-Angel you know what I'm talking about! Your going through it too._

_Thanks guys for the reviews I'm loving them!   
Krimsons-Angel, thanks girl for your support with my writing, you know I love it!   
_

Michael's POV

Good God!!! I've never felt anything better than Mia's lips against mine. We aren't even French kissing yet! But seems how I had a feeling someone else was soon to join the party; I pulled away before we could get to French kissing and really get the party started.  
"Mia, I think maybe we should eat before the food gets cold."  
"Oh!" By the sad look on her face I think she thinks I'm repulsed by her now. But I'm really not! Parts of my body can tell her so too.  
"Don't look like that."  
"It's okay. At least now I know I'm a bad kisser."  
"No! Your not!" Let me tell you, she's not!  
"You don't need to lie to me! It's okay you know."  
"Mia..." I slid out of my chair and down on my knees in front of her. "Trust me. You are not a bad kisser. I just think we should eat. Or things may happen.  
"What sort of things?" she asked between her kisses on my cheeks and neck. Fuck, I need a cold shower when she does that. Nibbling my ear and everything. God she drives me fucking wild. I have this eager to take her and do really sexual stuff to her.  
"Mia! Oh God help me. I'm going to kiss you again."  
"That's fine with me." She smiled broadly and sexually at me. See I was going for a closed mouth kiss still but this time she wanted more.  
"Please, Michael. I can't help it. I want in!" I pulled away again after she licked my lips, her tongue looking for entry into my mouth. She actually begged me. Not to mention I pulled away for the fact that Michael junior was at full stand. God I hope she doesn't notice. Mia kissed me again.  
"Mia..." I pulled her down into my lap, right on to Michael junior. I mean pulled her down into _**riding me position**_.  
  
Mia's POV

**OH MY FUCKING GOD**! Let me tell you about the things I can do to Michael and he can do to me.   
"I told you, things would happen if we kept kissing." He said all huskily, and also in a deep sexy voice.   
_-Mental Note: Michael is HUGE, like a big boy! Dam!!-_  
"I'm sorry!" I replied giggling. I couldn't help myself. I needed to, wanted to kiss him. He unleashed some sexual drive in me. I can't keep my hands off him now.  
"Don't worry about it babe. I just figured you would listen to me, if I let you know in another fashion just exactly what you're doing to me." I ran my hands through his hair.  
"Did you just call me babe?"  
"Sorry!"  
"No it's okay it just unlike you."  
  
No One's POV  
"Should we eat now, or are we going to keep doing this?" Michael asked. "I don't think I can stand any **higher** than I am now, **if you understand me**."  
"I don't know" Before Mia could actually decide to see how high she could actually make Michael the phone rang.  
I'll get it" Michael lifted Mia off his lap and back into her chair. "Hello?" He asked when he finally reached the phone.  
Michael, I would like to speak to Mia."  
"Hey Lilly! I'm good; how are you?"  
"Don't be such a dumbass."  
"Hold on!"  
Michael walked back over to Mia. "Phones for you. It's Lilly."  
"Oh."  
"Do you think we should tell her about us?"  
"Are you saying you want there to be an _'us'_?" Mia said  
blushing.  
Michael leaned closer to Mia. "I thought, _what you just felt was  
proof _that I want there to be yes."  
"So it wasn't just a _sexual attraction_ to me at the moment?"  
"Mia, you're dense sometimes, but **I love you**! Yes, I want there  
to be an '**_Us_**'! Now go to the phone."  
"Okay, I don't want to tell her yet."  
"Then don't."  
  
Mia walked over to the phone.  
"Hey Lilly! Forget about me?" She asked.  
"No! I'm sorry! I was going to tell you."  
  
Michael's POV  
After I heard Mia pick up the phone I decide I needed to go for a cold  
shower. _How can Mia be so silly at times? I tell her I love her and  
she still thinks I'm kissing her just because I want in her pants. I  
mean yeah that would be wonderful, but fuck I don't just want that. I  
love her. I want to be with her. Hold her hands, take to movies, be  
her Prince Consort! Eventually I want to make love to her, but yeah  
okay I would love to do it know. Still I don't want just sex from  
Mia! _


	5. Cool Down Time

Mia's POV  
"So, Lilly, how exactly did you manage to forget to inform me,  
your best friend that you were going to Russia?" I really wanted to  
know how someone can forget totally about their best friend.  
"I got busy packing and Boris was always around. Come on I've  
never forgotten anything before."  
"Great timing to starting forgetting to tell people things." I  
pretty much yelled at her.  
"I'm sorry okay? I'll make it up to you when I get back. Don't  
worry about Michael; he probably won't be there all the time anyways."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Judith might want him to help her with some computer program  
thing; if you know what I mean." She laughed. What does she mean  
saying that?  
"No I don't. Clarify for me."  
"Come on Mia. We all know Judith has a crush on my brother.  
God, if they go out I hope he doesn't teach her new tricks." That's  
it I'm telling her.  
"**_LILLY!_** For your information your brother has a girlfriend, and  
it isn't Judith." I can't believe she would think Michael would like  
that _bitch.  
_ "Oh, so you mean he finally told you to your face that he loves  
you?"  
"_I didn't say it was me_!"  
"I figured the Judith thing would get it out of you! Mia, I'm  
happy you and Michael are dating! I'm so glad you two stopped playing  
dumb and got together."  
"What the fuck Lilly!" I knew she was up to something, with  
leaving and not telling me.  
"Sorry, I have to go. We're going out. Love you have fun and  
don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
**-CLICK-**  
"What, Lilly! Lilly!"  
  
"Did I ever mention you look really hot in that dress?"  
"Michael...oh my** GOD**!" I turned around to see Michael in nothing  
but a towel!  
"Sorry sweetie. I was going to get dressed but I heard you were  
off the phone!"  
"No its okay, you just caught me off by surprise. That's all!"  
I'm so glad I can't see how red I am!

Michael's POV  
Okay so she's not ready to see me in just a towel yet. Not  
that, that's a bad thing, I mean yeah, making love to her would be  
great but not yet. _Dam why can't I get that off my mind?_  
"I guess I probably did. I'll go get dressed. Than we can heat  
up the food and watch a movie. How does that sound?" I asked her not  
moving from my spot, leaning up against the wall.  
"Sounds good."  
"Okay. I'll be right back." I blew her a kiss, not trusting us  
kissing again.  
  
No One's POV  
Well Michael was in his room getting dressed, Mia quickly moved all the candles to the living room. Then she herself went to change in Lilly's room. She decided tonight would be a good night to wear the pink silk pajamas that Grandmere gave her.  
"Mia?" Michael called out coming out of his room in boxers and  
shorts.  
"I'll be right out." She called out from behind Lilly's door.  
"I'm going to go heat up the supper_.[Sings] Stop, drop,  
KABOOM!, baby rub on ya nipples Some call me Ludacris, some call me  
Mr. Wiggles  
Far from little, make ya mammary glands giggle Got 'em under control,  
the bowl of tender biddles Doc-tor giggles, I can't stop until it  
tickles  
Just play a little "D" and I'll make ya mouth dribble Bits and  
Kibbles, got 'em all after the pickle I swing it like a bat, but these  
balls are not whiffle  
Hit 'em in triples, wit no strikes, stripes, or whistles I ain't felt  
this good, since my wood lived off a thistle Sippin' some ripple, I  
got quarters, dimes, and nickels For shizzle dizzle, I'm on a track  
with the Big Snoop Dizzle  
Let the Henny trickle, down the beat, wit a ghetto tempo I done blazed  
the instrumental, laid it plain and simple Getting brain in the  
rental, I done did it again My eyes chinky, I'm wit Chingy, at the  
Holidae In."_ Michael headed towards the kitchen, grabbing the food  
off the table as he went by.  
"Michael's singing, even better he's singing rap music." Mia  
said as she walked into the kitchen, just as Michael was putting the  
food in the oven.  
"I like that song thank you very much."  
"I do too. It's one of my favorites."  
"What movie should we watch?"  
"Moulin Rouge or Chicago?"  
"Moulin Rouge. I don't like women killing men."

[Author's Note: I know bad place to stop writing, but something came up with someone that needs my full attention. More soon! Grad's over now. I'm good! Please keep reviewing. Love you guys!] {PS: Those movies and the song, are like my favorites right now!}


	6. Flowing Conversations

**No One's POV  
**Mia watched as Michael made ice tea will their supper slowly reheated itself. Without even asking Michael poured her a glass with ice in it. Mia smiled at the fact Michael knew exactly what she wanted without having to be told. She could see a future husband in him, just from that little fact!  
"Can I help you? I feel so useless." She asked him, as he  
brought ketchup out of the fridge.  
"No, I've got it all under control here on my own. Beside,  
aren't you a princess? You'll have to learn sooner or later, others  
are going to do all this for you!"  
"That's not fair. I like being of use, and I don't ever except  
anyone to ever wait on me hand and foot."  
"That's my girl. Here," Michael passed her some salad out of  
the fridge. "Put that one the table, here's some dressings too."  
"Thought you just said you had it under control!" Mia replied  
teasingly as she took the salad and dressing over to their small  
kitchen table.  
"Well, I did but you don't like standing there so I thought I  
would give you something to do." Michael said as he walked up behind  
her and put his hands on her waist.  
  
**Michael's POV**  
Mia is the woman I am going to marry. I just know it. She has  
to be because, I know it's premature in the relationship to be saying  
that, but she has to be because she's everything I ever thought of  
having for a wife in my future. Minus the princess aspect but I can  
deal with that.  
"Michael, what are you thinking about?" She asked me as she  
turned around in my arms.  
"Just about our futures; and where their going to go. I know it  
seems a little early to be talking about it, but we have known each  
other pretty much are entire lives." I pulled her closer to me.  
"Mia, even though we just got together, you know I do love you right?"  
"Yes, I do! And you know I love you too?"  
"Of course I do!" I kissed her softly on the forehead.  
  
**Mia's POV**  
"Michael, don't you think you should get or dinner out of the  
oven before it burns?" I said as could smell the faintest of smoke  
coming our way.  
"**Crap, your right**!" He said as he let me go, running to the  
other side of the kitchen.  
After Michael grabbed the food and brought it back to the table, we  
sat down and just started to talk. That is the one thing I always  
loved about Michael is that fact the between me and him the  
conversation just flowed easily.  
"What do you think about actually being a princess?" he asked  
me.  
"I like it and I don't like it!"  
"Why don't you?"  
"For the reason it means I'm not normal anymore. I'm not just a  
regular teenager and more. I have to be on my guard all the time  
because there are people taking my picture. Everyone now knows how I  
am. Before you know it was just people at school."  
"Why do you like it than?"  
"I can help people. I can change things, I can try and make a  
country better, and I can do things to make my country better. More  
environmentally friendly and everything. "  
"Wow. I don't understand how you can't understand algebra.  
You're smart Mia. Did you know that?'  
"No, I didn't! Must be from my daily tortures from Grandmere  
and Lana."  
"And you're funny. Sometimes you are a smart ass though, but a  
funny one. Why do you take shit from them?"  
"Why? Why does anyone just take their shit, because it's easier  
than standing up to them you know? If you try and stand up to them,  
they just try hard to take you down. I know enough to know that  
people like Lana are unhappy, same with Grandmere, they try and  
destroy people so their lonely and depressed like them. They feel  
happy by bringing others down. I won't fight her or any of them.  
It's not worth my time. I'm happy being who I am, and I'm not going  
to let what they say change that, even if sometimes it looks like it  
does." I couldn't believe it that little speech of mine actually made  
Michael speechless. For the rest of dinner our conversation flowed  
like that. I asked him things and he asked me things. It was more in  
depth than any other conversation we had as friends.


	7. Moulin Rouge

**Mia's POV**  
After we finished eating, I went into Lilly's room and grabbed  
my Moulin Rouge movie from my duffel bag. When I returned, Michael  
had brought out pillows and blankets and set them up on the sofa.  
"What are all these for?" I asked.  
"Just in case you get cold, or tired. Or you know just to lie  
under." He replied.  
"No making out during this movie. I like it to much. Plus I  
might start to fantasies that you're Ewan McGregor."  
"I agree. _I would rather look at the hot Nicole Kidman anyways_.  
Your so ugly compared to her, did you know that?" **What the fuck**.  
I'm sorry I didn't know my boyfriend was so mean.  
"Mia, you look hurt. **I was just kidding**. You are the most  
**gorgeous** person in the world. There is** no one better looking than  
you**! I'm not kidding either. I didn't mean to hurt you! Honest!"  
Now should I believe him? Yeah I probably should!  
"It's okay. I just couldn't believe you said it!"  
"If you don't want me to make out with you during the movie I  
won't! Now please come sit down and I'll put the movie in."  
  
** No One's POV**  
Mia did as Michael asked. During the movie Mia sang along to all the  
songs. Michael sang Ewan's part during the elephant love melody,  
while Mia sang Nicole's part. When the song finished, Mia looked up  
at Michael, trying to figure out how she got so lucky, when Michael  
kissed her softly on the forehead.  
Mia thought to herself at the moment when Nicole's character  
said she couldn't believe she fell in love with a handsome duke, Mia  
knew she felt exactly the same way. Even though Michael wasn't a  
duke, but he sure was going to be a handsome Prince consort and Mia  
didn't know how she could be so lucky as to have fallen in love with  
him, and him with her.  
"Mia, are you okay? You look kind of out of it!" Michael  
asked, looking down at her.  
"I'm perfect! I've never been happier!" Mia smiled up at him.  
And tenderly put her lips to his.  
The rest of the movie was watched with Mia between Michael's  
legs with her head on his chest and his arms on her hips. Mia quoted  
her favorite quotes, from the movie. She was surprised quite often  
when Michael quoted lines as well.  
  
After the movie was over, Michael noticed that Mia had fallen. As he  
slowly moved out from behind her and picked her up to carry her to  
Lilly's room (not trusting himself to lay next to her, without her  
consent) he thought about the song Brad Paisley sings Little Moments. Michael, sat beside her after pulling the covers over her and softly sang  
  
_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
that pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now  
what she backed my truck into  
but she covered her mouth  
and her face got red  
and she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't  
Even act like  
I was mad  
Yeah I live for  
little moments  
like that  
That's like just last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector  
in the house was going off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not  
To let her see  
me laugh  
Yeah I live for  
little moments  
like that  
I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank God that she isn't  
cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections  
It's the sudden change of plans  
when she misreads the directions  
and we're lost but holding hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that  
When she's layin on my shoulder  
on the sofa in the dark  
and about the time she falls asleep  
so does my right arm  
and I want so bad to move it cause it's tingling and it's numb  
she looks so much like an angel  
that I don't wanna wake her up  
yeah I live for little moments  
when she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that  
_  
After seeing Mia smile in her sleep as though she had heard him sing to her, he slowly left the room and went to his own. He still didn't know how he had got so lucky to have Mia love him. But time he died he was going to be with her, always trying to figure it out!

Author's Note: I know it took me so long to update and everything and I'm sorry.... I'm going camping here for nine days with family, but I'm sure I'll come back with fresh ideas and I'll update. You might get one tomorrow before I leave. Thanks guys. Please review. Luv the reviews. hugs smiles


	8. The First Date Part One

After seeing Mia smile in her sleep as though she had heard him sing to her, he slowly left the room and went to his own. He still didn't know how he had got so lucky to have Mia love him. But till the time he died he was going to be with her, always trying to figure it out!

Mia woke up the next morning in Lilly's bed. When she walked out of the room she couldn't hear any noises so she guessed Michael was still asleep, so she went to his room. Michael was looked so cute sleeping, sprawled out on his tummy with his legs and arms stuck out in every direction. His hair lay across his face. Mia slowly walked over to beside his bed and sat down besides his shoulders. As Mia pulled his hair back from his face, he mumbled "I love Mia so much." Mia couldn't resist kissing him softly on the lips. When Michael felt the touch of her lips on his, he slowly opened his eyes to realize she was sitting there beside him.  
"Good morning beautiful how was your sleep?" he asked her.  
"Good. How was yours?"  
"Fantastic."  
"Good, now get out of bed. I'm going to go take a shower than I'll be back. We're going out." Mia stated getting up from his bed and heading for the door.  
"Oh, no you don't! I'm going with you." Michael rose as well from his bed and walked over to her side.  
"You're going to come in the shower with me?" Mia had a look of shock in her eyes, but happiness on her lips.  
"I'll sit on the toilet and talk to you will you shower than I'll shower and you can sit there. Unless you want me to come in with you." Michael added with a wink.  
"I'll think about it. But probably not." Mia giggled.  
"No problem babe. As long as I get to see you in a towel." Michael said as he walked towards the bathroom.  
"That I can promise." Mia followed.

After they finished their showers, they left the house. Deciding they would buy breakfast on their way to Central Park.  
"So my wonderful girlfriend, where would you like to go today?" Michael asked Mia, as he stopped ahead of her a bit well; she threw her breakfast garbage in the garbage by a bench in the park.  
"We can always go see an afternoon movie." She replied as she walked up behind Michael and jumped on his back.  
"Sure can." Michael replied, catching Mia's legs just in time.  
"For now though, we're going to see the penguins." He replied whirling her around in a circle. "You're going to make me sick if you keep that up!" Michael and Mia walked around Central park for a while after going to see the penguins, holding hands. Then they went to see 50 First Dates at the movie theatre (Michael's treat).

**Mia's POV  
**I had no idea Michael could be such a gentleman. After we came out of 50 First Dates he took me to this really fancy restaurant for dinner. Even Grandmere would have impressed.  
"You can order anything you would like." He told me.  
"Are you sure you can afford it?"  
"Yeah I do work. It just always appears I don't right?"  
"Yeah it does. That's awesome that you work. What do you do?"  
" I fix peoples computers for them, seems how not many people know what they're doing when it comes to computers."  
"That is so awesome. At least you have a job you like."  
"What's wrong with you job?" Michael asked me just as the waiter came back to take our orders. "Pardon me, but what can I get you?" he asked.  
"I'll have the vegetarian pasta please." I asked  
"And for you sir?"  
"I'll have exactly what the lady is having please." Michael told him.  
"Excellent." the waiter said on his way to the kitchen.  
"Michael you don't have to give up meat for me you know. You'll just have to clean your mouth before I kiss you."  
"Mia, I would never eat meat in front of you! It's rude. But anyways what's wrong with the job you have?"  
"You mean being a princess? What isn't wrong with it, I have a whole country to worry about."  
"You always have to power to effect a lot of people in a positive way. Make their lives better. It's an awesome thing you get to do. Think about it."  
  
AN: I'm sorry it took so long!


	9. Author's Note! More Story Coming soon!

** Author's Note>  
**Hey Guys,  
Okay so here's what is happen which has made it unable for me to get more of my story up.  
I moved away from home, in with my friend in a different city. So my computer no longer has internet and I'm afraid my friends computer will crash if I use it (way to many programs and really old!) So in the next few months, once I start getting enough hours at work, to cover rent, a few other important things, etc... I'm getting the second peice I need to get internet on my computer (wireless, got the routar to hook to the cable box, just need to peice for my computer.) And then I'll be back to updating. It's been a long few months, and I'm almost there. Please hold out a little longer. 


	10. The First Date Part Two

** Author's Note, MUST READ THIS! The rating was changed to R! for a reason. There is sexual stuff, and I don't want anyone to read it and get offend, so I'm telling you before hand. So I warned you, if your okay with it, please do read; otherwise please don't!>>**

**Mia's POV**:  
"Well if being a princess is so great, what's wrong with being siblings with Lilly?" I giggled.  
"Nothing, it's just she puts her nose in other peoples business when she shouldn't. I mean come on she abandoned, you to go on vacation with her boyfriend."He replied laughing too.  
"But think about it right now. Would we be together if she wouldn't have?"  
"Probably not, we'd both being thinking the other pulled a sick joke on the other."  
"Exactly. So you owe her. We both do. So you wouldn't trade her for a different sister if you could?"  
"Nope. I think having someone else as my sister might be a bore actually. She's always getting into some kind of trouble. It's good to have her around. Keeps the attention off me."  
After the dinner Michael did the most wonderful thing. The horse rides, most people only think are for tourist, but I kind of secretively have always wanted to go on one. But the weird thing about it was I never told Michael about it, or anyone that I know of.

**Michael's POV:  
**Alright so I did what I've secretively have wanted to do for a long time. One of those carriage rides. But I did it with Mia thinking, she'll think it's romantic (hopefully fingers crossed). I know it sounds gay to want to go on these carriage rides around Central park, but I mean I've lived in New York my whole life. It's something I think I should get to do too, not just tourists. Plus it gave me a reason to snuggle up with Mia, and not have people being like get a room. Not that I wouldn't mind getting a room with her.

After the carriage ride I took her home and we decided to watch some more movies. She made me watch Pretty Woman, she made me watch all of it. No making out, no nothing.

**Mia's POV:**  
After, watching Pretty Woman, which Michael heartily agreed to watch with me. But I think he thought we would make out or something but we didn't! I wanted to see what he thought! See if he could enjoy the things I do without making out to make them enjoyable.  
"What did you think?" I asked after he turned off the DVD player, and TV.  
"Very good movie. I must admit, for a chick flick it was good. But I'm curious to know how many of these I'm going to have to watch, before the week is out." He asked pushing my hair back behind my ears.  
"There is one more, I really want to see, but it's in the movie theatre but I'll pay for it."  
"Which movie would that be?"  
"Phantom Of The Opera!" I looked down at the floor, cause I knew he wouldn't like it! There was no way, none that he would want to see it.  
"I'll think about it! But if we see it, you have to do something I want."  
Wow! He might actually take me to see it. Wonder what I'll have to do that he wants. Probably something computer like, or worse the ANIME convention! OH please no! Please don't let him be like Kenny!  
"So, no what should we do for the rest of the night **my** Mia?" He started kissing my neck.  
"I'm not to sure. What would you like to do?" I turned my head and started kissing him. He didn't reply he just keep kissing me, and leading me off the couch to his bedroom.

**Michael's POV:**  
I'm not sure what came over me, when she started kissing me back but I just needed her. I know she isn't ready to go all the way, but I need some of her, and I wasn't going to go further than she let me. We just started making out on my bed, with me on top of her. I slowly took off her shirt, kissing every inch of her creamy white skin, I revealed to myself. I was a little scared she wouldn't like me doing what I was, but she made noises, that edge me more forward.

**Mia's POV:**  
Man, can Michael sure make me moan. I never knew I could moan. I got his shirt off after he came back up from my tummy to start kissing me more. There is a huge difference between look at his abs and feeling his abs. Michael started moving his hand down my pants.  
"Michael….?"  
"**M**mmmmmm**h**mmmmmm?"  
"Have you….ummm…done….this…errr…..before?"

**Michael's POV:**  
Well that stopped me from going further.  
"No, why?"  
"Just….ah…wondering cause you seem to know what your doing."  
"Oh, well I just want to….I'll stop I'm sorry."  
I got off of her and sat down on the edge of my bed. I thought she was enjoying me touching her but I guess those were protests not moans.  
"I didn't mean it like that." She came to sit behind me with her head against my back. God, I wish she knew what her touch does to me.  
"No, it's okay. We won't do anything till your ready."

**Mia's POV:**  
Oh I'm ready. But instead of telling him that I just started kissing his neck, and slowly turning him around to face me.  
"I'm ready. Well at least for some."  
"Mia, I don't want to pressure you." He said running his hands up and down my sides, kissing me gently on the shoulder.  
"Your not. I just thought that maybe you'd done this with someone else."  
"I would never want to do this with anyone else other than you. I love you!"  
"I love you too."

**Michael's POV:**  
I know she said she was ready, but I know she wasn't to make love. That I knew, and I think she knows that too, but was just to scare to admit. I don't know why, but I think she was. But that's was okay I had her permission to go back to doing what I was doing. It took me all of about 45 seconds, to have her pants off and me back on top of her. I was as nervous as hell but she seemed to enjoying me touching her.

**Mia's POV:**  
He is a god with his fingers. Once, he stop touching me, and kissing me everywhere he could other than my lips, and started kissing me again, I thought I would be brave and try it back. I have no idea what I'm doing but it feels right and he is making the same moaning noises I did so, I'm going to take it as a sign to keep going.

**Michael's POV:**  
I had no intention of letting her please me back. But it appeared I didn't get much of a choice. Not that I mind. I know she had no idea what she was doing, I could tell in her eyes, she was scared and nervous, just as I was, but she was doing things to me, that I never thought I could feel. Once we had "finished" what we were doing I just pulled her close, pulling the bed covers over us. She was tired, and I could see that as well as feel it as she relaxed against me. Tonight I had every intention of her sleeping with me in my bed. And every night till she had to go home. I softly sang her to sleep, sing Ryan Cabrera's song True.


	11. Bedtime, But Good Morning

** A/N: **Okay I know it's been a while since I updated. I'm sorry, just as I'm sorry this is soo short. I just started a new job at a call centre and my work schedule is kinda all over the place. Plus I've made so new friends (one of the male variety!) and we've all been hanging out occassionally. But I promise next week I have a day off, I shall update then again. And it should be longer. I'm sorry that it's so short and it's taken me so long. I'll getting there. I won't stop writing till the story is finished. I promise, it just might take me a while.

**Mia's POV:**  
The next morning when I woke up, I was alone in Michael's bed. It was weird, to wake up in his bed. Great, but weird. I'd never slept in a bed with anyone before. I don't know if I'll ever be able to go back without sleeping with Michael in my bed with me. He's so soft and cuddle and oh so warm.  
Just as Mia was sitting up in bed, Michael came in with a tray with bagels and orange juice on it.  
"Good Morning, my princess." he said laying the tray down in front of her.  
"Good morning good sir." she said kissing his arm as he laid the tray down.  
"Why were you up so early this morning?" "I wanted to make you breakfast in bed." he crawled back into the bed beside her.  
"Can we stay here all day?" "If you would like to yes we can." I took a bite out a bagel with raspberry jam and strawberry cream cheese on it.  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, yes I would like to stay here all day."  
"I was hoping you would want to." Michael pulled her closer to him.  
"Why were you hoping on that?" Mia feed him a bite of the bagel.  
"Well first off it temporarily gets me out of having to see Phantom Of the Opera. Secondly, I want to hold you here all day and watch movies and do anything you want to do." Instead of taking another bite of the bagel he started to nibble her fingers and slowly up her arms.  
"Mmmmmmmm, I see." Mia started kissing his shoulder. She put the bagel back down on the tray, just as Michael got up to move it to the floor. Mia pulled him to her, and kissed him deeply as soon as he laid back down on the bed.

After they made out for about a half hour, Michael put in Where The Heart Is, and pulled Mia against him. Feeding her bites of bagel and sips of juice as they watched the movie. Occasionally making out for a bit during the movie.


End file.
